Stranger Things Have Happened
by KaileyBlake
Summary: In the city Mystic Falls a trio of sisters decide to live there. They are elementals and have decided to try and live a "normal" human life. But that plan disappears as they meet the mysterious people, that are the center of most of the problems in mystic falls and the Vampire Dairies series.
1. Prologue Part 1 :P

**Authors note: I don't own vampire Dairies and just seeing how this turns out. :) Thanks SemiraBlake for editing. :) **

"Hopefully this town is different." I say to myself as I look down at Mystic Falls. I smiled down from the tree branch that I was sitting on. I was in the woods just outside the town border. _It was small quite and seemed very close. It should be interesting if we lived here._ I'm part of a family of three. I'm Rose, the eldest, then there's Seraphina, yea weird name but she's really down to earth, _ha ha ha. _Then the youngest is our little hothead Skylar. We don't really have parents, the ones who brought us to this world tried to kill us. _So know we live on our own, but we aren't running away from them if that's what you're thinking. We are usually outsiders and move whenever people find out our secret. Our secret, well we are elementals. We can manipulate the elements at will…well, only one each. I can manipulate water, and ice which is fun when I'm bored. Seraphina controls earth, so also plants and she's learned how to mess with metal, but that's still a little sketchy. Skylar, well like I hinted earlier she uses fire._

At the moment, though, we are finding a new place to live. Skylar got use kicked out of the last city, for burning down her school. Well we got blamed for it. Anyway we are supposed to meet up in 24 hours at a café about 5 miles from here. _So might as well kill some time._ I jumped down from my branch and walked toward the city. Today I'm wearing a long flowing deep blue dress and my hair in a tight bun and giggled as I reached the actual streets. It was summer and warm, also not that crowded. I saw this group of three girls, two brunets and one blonde. I smiled and continued walking till I came up to what I think is a bar. I walk in and I'm right, there is a huge bar and pool tables off in the corner. Even though I'm just 18 I still have an alcohol tolerance level of well over 9,000. I giggled at my , I walk up next to this raven-haired hottie and asked. "Hard Cider, please." The bartender smiled and went to get my drink as the black-haired guy looked my way.

"You're not from around here are you?" I look up and meet his ice blue eyes and he smiles. I start to smirk. "No I'm not… Is it that obvious?" He looked up and down at me and grins. "Yup, most girls your age around here are showing more skin then you are." I laugh and the bartender hands me my drink. I take a sip and smile at the sensation going down my throat. I put my drink down and turn to him. "So, do you have a name? Or do you just flirt with every girl around here?" He chuckles and looked down then smiles and answer. "The name is Damon Salvatore and only the deviously hot ones." I could feel my cheeks burn and I zip back to my drink and took another sip. I hear him chuckle and lean down looking towards me. "Are you blushing?" Damn, I wish my hair wasn't in a bun right now. I reach into my money pouch which is in my boot and pay for the drink. "Yes and I have to run nice meeting you, Damon." I start to walk out when he calls for me in a joking tone, "What, you're going to leave me with no name?"

I turn toward him and smile. "Name's Rose, Rose Clearwater." He nods toward me with a smirk plastered on his face, turns around. I whipped around and headed out the door back toward the forest. _Now it's time to talk to my sisters._


	2. Prologue Part 2:meeting the sisters

I walked up to the IHOP that my sisters and I agreed to meet up at. I opened the door and was welcomed by the scent of syrup and the noise of people arguing. I walked up to a lady playing on her phone. "Hi, I have a reservation under Clearwater for three." She looked up annoyed. "Yea the other two got here first." She placed her phone in her apron then looked up. "Follow me." We went around twists and turns around the restaurant and finally got to a table with my two sisters. I haven't seen them in about a year but they hadn't changed much. Seraphina was still tall with short brown hair and Skylar still has long and multiple color hair, now black with some red. Seraphina was making swirls in her drink and swayed slightly to the music playing in her ear buds. Skylar was picking at her nail polish and looked up with a smile when we came by. "Rose!" Skylar got up and ran over to me and hugged me almost knocking me over. I giggle, hugging her back, "hi Skylar." The waitress left us and I sat down next to Skylar. Seraphina looked up and pulled out an ear bud and grinned. "Hey Rose, I ordered your favorite." My eyes went wide as well as my smile. "I knew there was a reason I love you." Then I shook my head and stated. "Okay so how was Maryland and North Carolina?"

Seraphina groaned and leaned her head back on the chair. "Hello ladies and here is your food." A tall guy which shaggy black hair, just barely not covering his eyes, said as he came to our table smiling. He handed the plates of food to each of us. In front of me is a plate of pancakes covered in strawberries. I absolutely love strawberries. In front of Seraphina is a plate of hot cakes with blueberries with whip cream about two inches high. Skylar had a plate of waffles with a small bowl of jams and syrups. Skylar started off by saying. "Maryland looks nice. It's quite and has a neighborhood that's isolated but we can't go there." She took a quite bite of her waffle as I looked toward her raising an eyebrow. "What did you do?" I popped a strawberry half into my mouth. _God these are good! _Seraphina chuckles then sighs and shakes her head. "She set a school on fire." I gasp, this isn't new but we thought she had more control." "Skylar!" She looked up holding up her hands. "Hey, those prissy girls were asking for it." I shook my head. "Okay then you're grounded for a month, now Seraphina how about you?" She sighed and swallows her hot cake. "It was boring honestly. Not much happened and everyone was very cliqued."

I at this point I have finished half the strawberries on my plate and smiled. "I found this one city I think would be great for us. Isolated, people are friendly and a huge forest is around in with a little abandoned house in it for us to live in temporally." They skeptically nod as they start to finish up there food. "It's this small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. There are also jobs and a school so we will fit in easier. Seraphina, you are ready for weeks of work?" We usually live in a tree house like building. Seraphina is able to bend earth to her liking, so we usually grow a tree and shape it kind-of house like. This is my way of asking her without hinting about our powers. She finished her hot cakes and took a sip of her milk. "Yea, But, I will be late to school some days." I shake my head and a smile appeared on my face. "That's fine, I'll start the paperwork on a little home and you guys into school and me a job."

Skylar groaned and drank the last of her chocolate milk. "Do I have to go to school?" _Here we go again_. "Skylar, yes you will be going to school." I looked through my wallet and pulled out a fifty to pay the bill with. "But school is just a waste of space?"The waiter came back around and I gave him the money to pay for it and he walks away towards the back. "Yeah, well have fun with going to the waste of space?" I look back at the table and saw Seraphina finishing her meal and Skylar listening to music, rolling her eyes. I ate my last strawberry and said. "So you guys head out to get your things and come to Mystic Falls, by then I'll have a place for us and I'll text you the address." They nodded, Seraphina got up and left the building. Skylar left and zipped into the bathroom then out the store. The waiter came back with the change and told me to have a "great evening". I smile thanked him and left. When I exited I smile looking up at the sky, breathed in the cool night air and started walking back to Mystic Falls.


	3. Chapter 1

It was sunny when I finally got back to Mystic Falls. I checked the time it was around ten in the morning. I sighed and walked into the woods. _Where did I leave my bag?_ Still I move from place to place a lot I put all my clothes in a backpack. I climbed up a tall oak that is in the middle of the branches was my camouflage backpack. I slipped out of my dress and folded it carefully. I took out a pair of jean shorts that go to my knees with a hole here and there. I slipped on a T-shirt from some event I passed through. I took out my hair sticks and put my long hair up in a ponytail. I also grabbed a pair of cowboy boots and thought, '_My sisters will be coming in a few days. I might as well start getting comfortable here.' _I started to climb when I heard voices. I look down and see a blond female cop and another blond girl next to her. I crawl down the opposite side and walk in the direction they are. Ahead of me I see a pavilion with loads of people.

"So you're here to help out?" I turn and see the cop behind me smiling. I smile a tad nervously, "Ah yeah, but I don't know where to go can you help me?" "Sure, over there with the drinks is where they need help." She points over to a table where there making drinks and serving them out to others. "Thank you." I gave her my best smile and head toward the table. I meet the two people that were working at the table and they told me that they were making lemonade and I could be in charge of it if I wanted. "Sure why not." _This is a piece of cake. _ With being a water elemental I can control water, and ice but that's really tough I can only fling it in a direction nothing else really and the ones the size of my palm not any bigger. I got a huge bowl with water and lemons and sugar beside it.

I started to cut up the lemons and put them in with the water. After I put in like a dozen lemons I started to stir the mixture so far. I started to measure out the sugar while the mixture was still stirring slowly, slow enough that people wouldn't notice. I was moving the water slowly in circles as I pour in the sugar. I continued to stir until it was all gone. "All done! I'm going to run water bottles to help people we haven't seen in awhile." I said as I leave the stand. They nodded and waved me off. '_The lemonade should be fine now time to make friends.' _ I look around under the pavilion and see two guys talking and I head over to them till I recognized a face. "Damon?" One of the heads turned toward me and smiles. "Well isn't it the new girl. Rose right?" I walk over and smiles. "I'm surprised you remembered." I say with sarcasm leaking out of my voice. "Oh how rude of me. Stefan this is Rose, Rose Stefan." He held out his hand looking into my eyes. "It's nice to meet you." I shook his hand. "And you too."

"So what are you two up to?" I say putting the water bottles on a nearby table and cross my arms. Damon replied. "Well Stephan here was telling me to play nice with someone I don't like." Stephan shrugs and comments, "He was picking a fight I rather not see happen." I giggle softly and then a little girl went up to Damon. "Want some lemonade?" He accepts it and smiles thanking her. "See great day already." He smirks at Stephan and drinks the lemonade. '_I wonder if he likes it… Did I make it right?' _ What am I thinking that for. Anyway he drinks it then spits it back out towards the outside of the pavilion and Stephan runs to his side. I take the glass from him and spit it back out. _Someone drugged it!_ I could taste something that shouldn't have been there, something leafy. I rush over to them. "Are you okay?" Damon looks to Stephan and says something I couldn't hear. Stephan looks toward me and said. "He's fine he's allergic to lemons." I shook my head. "That can't be right; I tasted something else in that drink, a plant."

Stephan looked at me like he was trying to figure something out. "Come with me, we got to help him." I nodded and followed him, as we headed into the woods.

As we are in the middle of the woods a descent distance from the other people. I couldn't even see the pavilion anymore. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill Mason Lockwood." Damon says to himself and grabs my attention so I turn towards him. He looked toward me and his eyes seemed a bit colder. "And what are you doing here?" "She tasted the vervain." Stefan said a bit loud. '_It was vervain…. That must mean that they are vampires.'_ Damon sighs and looks toward me and I grip my necklace slightly. The necklace, quick note, is very important to me. In basic elemental stuff, I'll clarify later but when I get nervous I tend to cling to it. Damon looked at me and sighed. "I can help you." I say moving closer to him with caution. "Fine after I kill Mason." He started marching back to left towards the dumpster where the people on trash duty are. Stephan went after him and I followed behind.

When I finally caught up Damon had a smirk on his face. "Go ahead run I'll give you a head start." Mason shook his head and replied. "I'm afraid not Damon." Then gun shots were fired. Damon went down first, then Stephan. Then a third one was shot and I feel a sharp pain in my side and everything went black and I start to feel faint as I rush towards the ground.


End file.
